iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Halgrim Locke
Halgrim Locke is the third-born son of Talrand Locke. He is heir due to his eldest brother's death and his other taking the black. Hal is very grim and stoic due to losing his father, wife, and second son all in rapid succession. He is an excellent fighter who wields a greatsword in battle. He is a good an honest man and a better Lord who loves his people. Appearance Grim, gruff, and stoic, Hal is a rough looking man. A mane of brown hair with a full beard occupies his face. He has a stoic, chiseled jaw, a nose that has been broken a few times, and brilliant blue eyes filled with sadness. Hal is a broken man due to the loss of his wife, second son, and father, which shows in his eyes. He is only twenty-and-eight, but he has the looks of a man who has seen much in his short life. History Hal was born to Lord Talrand Locke and Lady Alyssa Woods in 341 AC. He was the third-born son and was not expected to be a Lord. His brother, Gregor, was killed in a fall at the age of five leaving his other brother, Rickard, the heir to Oldcastle. Rickard was a brave boy. He was Knighted for his valor in Battle against bandits trying to take Oldcastle. Rickard eventually decided he did not want to be a Lord so he took the Black leaving Hal the sole heir to Oldcastle. In 356 AC, Hal is married to Astrid Ashford. It was one of the happiest moments in his life. Four years later he is Knighted by his Uncle, Ser Benjen, for saving the town from a fire caused by brigands and hunting down the leader, capturing him, and bringing him to justice. In 364 AC, the second happiest moment of Hal's life occurred. His son, Brandon was born. Everything seemed to be going well for Hal until 368 AC when his father suddenly fell ill. Over a period of four months, his father tried to fight an illness, but eventually succumbed and died. To add to the sorrow, Hal's own wife died in childbirth attempting to bring their son, Eddard, into the world, but mother and child both died. Hal was left distraught. In an effort to help him come to terms with his grief, he calls his banners and marches south to accompany Lord Brandon Stark and his host. Recent Events Hal and his men accompany Brandon Stark and his Host south. After hearing of the raids in the North and speaking with Lord Stark and the other Northern Lords, they elect to ride and end up in Darry to wait for King Lyonel. It was here that Halgrim was tasked with speaking with the Ironborn in an effort to retrieve Northern Prisoners. Hal gathered his men and rode to Riverrun. Hal and his men arrived a few days after the Feast of Riverrun. Due to the chaos of the situation, he and his men were ignored and after hearing about more raids from the Ironborn in the North, and his own impatience, Halgrim ordered his men to break camp. They rode after the Ironborn lead by Arryk Volmark. Eventually, the Northern Host met up with the Ironborn near Pinkmaiden. Hal ordered his men to prepare to speak with the Ironborn, which they did peacefully, until Halgrim became enraged at the perceived arrogance of Volmark and charge the man with his sword swinging. The two traded blows for some time with Hal scoring a hit across Volmark's chest, but in the fighting Arryk launched a vicious cut and cut into Hal's left hand just below his wrist; almost cutting it off. He was then knocked unconscious. His Uncle and the rest of his men fled the failed talk and Hal was taken prisoner, short of a hand. Timeline 341 AC- Hal is born to Talrand and Alyssa 350 AC- Hal squires for his Uncle, Ser Benjen Locke 356 AC- Hal is married to Astrid Ashford 360 AC- Hal is Knighted by his Uncle 364 AC- Hal's Son, Brandon is born. 368 AC, Fourth Moon- Hal assumes the Lordship of Oldcastle, his wife dies, and his son dies stillborn. 368 AC, Fourth Moon- Hal and his men march south with Brandon Stark Family * {Lord Ondrew Locke}, Born 230 AC, Died 302 AC at age 72 of natural causes ** His Lady Wife {Helena Locke nee Condon), His wife, died of natural causes *** {Lord Mallys Locke}, Born 275 AC, Died 325 AC in a tourney accident **** {Lord Talrand Locke}, Born 300 AC, Died 368 AC, After a period of illness, (68) ***** His Lady Wife Alyssa Locke nee Woods, His wife (57) ****** -{Gregor Locke}, Born 336 AC, Died 341 AC after a fall ****** -Ser Rickard Locke, Born 336 AC, Twin to Gregor, Night’s Watch, (32) ****** Lord Halgrim Locke, Born 341 AC, Lord of Oldcastle, (28) ******* -His Lady Wife, {Astrid Locke nee Ashford}, Died due to complications due to childbirth ******* -Brandon Locke, A boy of four, Heir to Oldcastle ******* {Eddard Locke}- Died stillborn **** Ser Benjen Locke, Born 319 AC, Hal’s Chief Adviser, (49) ***** His Lady Wife Talia Snow, (48) ***** His disowned son, Valmand, a brigand (21) ***** His son, Ser Alistair (20) ***** His son, Talrand (17) Quotes "I say we march south and crush the squids, but send a small Host North to defend from future attacks. I say we let these Squids know that Winter is Coming and it is harsh and terrible!"- Halgrim Locke in Wolf Like Me References Passing of the Keys A Meeting of Wolves and Keys Wolf Like Me Dark Words Rules of Engagement On the Warpath Agony Out of the Riverlands, Into the Fire The Golden Road Category:Northerner Category:House Locke